


Ninjago Story Shift: Four Horsemen.

by Ninjaman2



Series: Story Shift (Ninjago) [3]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Gore, F/F, F/M, Four Horsemen, Ninjago, Oni Cole (Ninjago), Trans Female Character, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27226126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjaman2/pseuds/Ninjaman2
Summary: In a reality where Zane, as we know him, doesn't exist, PIXAL is the master of ice, Cole’s heritage is interesting, Nya is the Green Ninja... The ninja are obviously a bit different.This story focuses on the Ninja facing off against a threat to the entire multiverse and prevent the end of the Realm.
Relationships: Lloyd Garmadon/Nya, Lloyd Garmadon/Original Character(s), P.I.X.A.L./Jay Walker, Tox/Skylor (Ninjago)
Series: Story Shift (Ninjago) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718482
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Prolouge

Since ancient times there have been a group of beings known throughout the realms. The Immortals. The Immortals aren’t named such because they can’t die, but because their power rises them far above ordinary people, though some cannot die. Some of the most famous of these beings include: The First Spinjitzu Master, The Oni Prime, Fate, but there is one group of immortals, not only known throughout the realms, but feared. The Four Horsemen. Four men of no likeness or relation, who travel from realm to realm - inserting themselves sometimes at the moment the realm falls or otherwise centuries prior. They each play their own effort in destroying reality, around 50 years ago they found the 16 Realms of the First Spinjitzu Master.

War. Described as an old warrior. In his eyes burns the determination of a warrior who has seen many wars, and lost no battle.

Pollution. In the ancient times he was a monster with wings that billowed out black smoke. Now more advanced cultures would recognise that on his back is a winged jetpack, which chokes the very air with its fumes.

Famine. Thin and disguised, Famine is seen as a husk in a suit, not until a hazmat suit; which keeps them alive. They wield a sniper rifle and have been known to wait days, weeks, months, unmoving until their target came into sight. They starve themselves and their prey. Everyone they have targeted has died; either by their hand or from starvation.

Death. Hooded, black robed, and armed with a scythe. They have a skull for a face and are the most deadly of all these warriors. For they can look at someone and they will die instantly in agony. 

They four ride on black skeletal horses between the realms, and now they have set their sights on Ninjago.


	2. A Normal Day

Lloyd Garmadon was having a pretty normal day. Up at first light for training, back to bed secretly for an added three hours of sleep just after, then back to training, video game break, then onto mission as a gang has robbed the Imperial Bank of Ninjago City.

The team rushed in, as quickly as possible, hot on the trail of their criminal adversaries.

Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon, the Purple Ninja

Kai Smith, the Red Ninja

Cole Brookestone, the Black Ninja

Jay Walker, the Blue Ninja

Pixal Borg, the White Ninja

Nya Smith, the Sea Green Ninja - and soon to be Nya Garmadon is Lloyd played his cards right today. 

He felt it within his suit’s many pockets. A small gold ring bouncing about. He was going to pull her aside after the mission and propose. Of course, they probably should’ve told the team they’d been dating for two years before today, but he felt confident that they’ll be alright with it, especially considering how happily they reacted when Jay and Pixal admitted they were dating.

Lloyd rounded a corner and backflipped over a fence into an alleyway. He could see footprints in the mud, left by the culprits. He jumped up and grabbed onto a fire escape above to lift himself out of the mud, he needed to maintain a stealth approach. Despite being one of the newest members of the team, Lloyd was one of the most well trained. Having been trained by all four of the original ninja, two spinjitzu masters, and a serpentine sorceress, he was pretty confident in his fighting skills. He drew his curved blade and approached along the fire escape, he caught a glimpse of five people running down another side alley. He groaned. He had one thing he wanted to do today and another bad guy chase was going to distract him and 9 times out of 10 lead into some big world ending battle to save the multiverse. Just thinking that, he knew he’d cursed himself. 

Vaulting off the wall behind him, he leapt to the building opposite, his gloved fingers barely gripping the damp metal. It had rained last night, hence the mud. He managed to swing himself on and continue the chase. But as he drew closer to the alley, he spotted a different group of people. Three of them. One in a deep green suit with a thin black lense. Oxygen tanks strapped to his back and a gas mask like nozzle on the front. Over his shoulder he had strapped a sniper rifle, but a very advanced one. Another was a man in red robes, with Samurai armour and a metal sledge hat. He had an ornate katana at his side. Finally, crouching low in the mud, great blue wings wrapped around his body with a blue tribal mask hiding his face was the last man. The robbers were dead, littering the mud in bloody chunks. However, the one in green was holding one of them by the throat. A girl with white hair, pushed back into a ponytail. Lloyd leaped forward and tossed his sword into the oxygen tank, rupturing one of them with a deafening bang. He dropped and grabbed the white haired girl and his sword and summoned his elemental dragon to fly off into the sky. 

It’d been over a year since he’d seen a dead body, much less one so mutilated. The girl trembled on his dragon, holding her own throat. It looked badly bruised, likely crushed slightly, and as soon as he made that assessment, she slumped and passed out. 

He checked over the girl as best he could uptop his elemental dragon. Her body was mostly unharmed, a few minor cuts and bruises, but when Lloyd lifted her eyelids to see her pupils, he found two milky white pearls. She was blind. Her clothes were threadbare and old, like something one would pull out of a bin. She was poor, and perhaps had just been in the wrong place at the wrong time. But the question remained; who were those strange men.

  
  


He regrouped with the others a few minutes later. Jay pretty pleased with himself after nabbing all of the robbers single handedly.

“Lloyd? Where were you, and who’s the chick?” Kai asked, raising a confused eyebrow. His red pupils glancing the two of them up and down.

“So I was chasing one of the robbers down some alleyways when I encountered the strangest dressed people. They slaughtered everyone else in the alleyway.”

“Slaughtered as in…?”

“Chunks. In the mud. Dead.”

“Yikes.” Cole scowled. “Thought all of the serial killers in Ninjago had been locked up?”

“Anyone has the will or possibility to be a serial killer Cole, it just takes a single wrong decision.” Pixal assessed, pulling down her hood and scanning the girl with her robotic green eyes. “This girl is not normal.”

“How do you figure?” Nya asked, not removing her green hood yet.

“My scanners, they don’t seem to understand what I’m seeing… I don’t understand what I’m seeing.”

“What’s it like?” Jay asked, rushing to his lover’s side with concern. 

“An… X-ray. I’m only getting a skeleton, no sense of life or heat coming from her body. However, I’m getting a strange energy reading; like when I scan any of you.”   
“She’s an elemental master!” Gasped Cole.

“Must be… but what element?”

“Possibly a sub-element.” Kai pointed out. “Which is why Chen didn’t need or kidnap her.”

“Okay so we have a group of strangely dressed people who attacked a group of homeless people and one of them happened to be an elemental master.”

“Hmm I think it's more, they were trying to attack her and… they didn’t want witnesses.”

“But why attack her?”

“Elemental Master’s are the greatest threat Ninjago poses to the Multiverse, remember the Ice Empress?”

“Ah yes, sure, just make fun of that time I had amnesia and got tricked into being a tyrannical dictator for 400 years, I definitely don’t have nightmares about that every night.” Pixal growled, causing the entire group to fall silent.”

“... Let’s just take her to Wu.” Kai decided, and the group summoned their dragons and flew off.

  
  


Sensei Wu was sipping tea on the great stone steps of the Spinjitzu Monastery. At his side, with her long blue tail coiled lovingly around him, was his wife Aspheera. They had never formally married, they just started referring to each other as husband and wife.

“And so ends another peaceful day.” Sighed the serpentine woman.

“How do you figure?” Wu asked, looking up from his hot ceramic cup.

“The brats are returning.” She hissed aggressively. 

And then the glowing elemental dragons of the ninja came into view. They landed in the courtyard where they were greeted by their two masters.

“Lloyd, darling, why have you brought an unconscious girl?” Aspeera asked with teasing interest. “Not been getting up to anything, unsavoury have you?”

“Hush, honey.” Wu shushed. “Lloyd, what is the matter?”

“Well… a lot really. There was a break in at the Imperial Bank of Ninjago, and while tracking the robbers, I found these guys attacking a bunch of people, and she was the only survivor. But to make things more confusing, Pix’s scanners are picking up the same readings she gets from us.”

Wu stroked his beard with intrigue.

“How were these people dressed?”

And so Lloyd explained in greater detail the scene he saw, and felt a tingle of excitement within his stomach as the colour in Wu’s face vanished quickly.

“A-And there were three of them? Only three?”

“Yes.”

“Oh no… he can’t be far behind then.”

“He?” Cole said, stepping forward.

“In my father’s writings, where I learnt of the Oni, there was a section about a force he viewed as more dangerous than them. The only thing in our Multiverse he refuses to fight.”

“And they’ve come to Ninjago? Of course they have.” Whined Jay.

“They are known as the four horsemen, and it is imperative that we kill them now.”

“Woah Woah WOAH! Kill?! Sensei-”

“No, I have always spoke against killing your enemies-”

“I haven’t!” Chuckled Aspheera.

“-But these enemies have to be killed on sight, or we will lose Ninjago.”

“How do we kill something the first Spinjitzu Master was too afraid to fight?”

“I… don’t know…”


End file.
